


Start of Every Night and Every Day

by MadAlien



Series: David Rose Shows His Feelings [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bossy Patrick, Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: Patrick is halfway through week two of a three-week small business owners seminar in Elmdale, and David misses him.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick’s alarm blared far too early, and he quickly turned it off in an attempt to not disturb David. He slowly and carefully tried to extricate himself from David’s octopus limbs wrapped around him, but just as he tried to slip out of the bed, David tightened his hold on Patrick’s body. 

“Please don’t go,” David mumbled, still half-asleep. 

Patrick twisted in David’s arms and planted a sweet kiss on his bleary-eyed husband’s lips. “I have to go, baby,” he whispered. “I’m meeting the group for breakfast before the first lecture.”

“I know,” David said sadly, burrowing his face into Patrick’s chest. 

Patrick frowned when he felt David take a deep, shuddering breath. “David, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

David shook his head against Patrick, not saying a word. 

“David? Baby, please tell me what’s wrong.” Patrick carded his fingers through David’s hair, trying his best to soothe his husband. 

David pulled back with a deep sigh and looked up into Patrick’s eyes. “I just—I just miss you,” he said quietly. He saw that Patrick was about to respond and quickly went on while he still had some courage left. “I get that this seminar is really important, and I’m so, so proud of how hard you’re working and all the contacts you’ve made that are already helping at the store. But…I guess I just got so used to being with you every day, and this intensive seminar thing is really intensive, and you have all the meetings and lectures and then there are all the breakfasts and dinners and drinks…and I just miss you.” David looked away, unable to meet Patrick’s eye. 

Patrick slid his hand to cup David’s cheek and gently tipped his face up so that David was looking at him again. “I miss you too, David. So much, sweetheart. I hate being away from you, and I’m counting down the days until this thing is over and I can be back at the store with you every day.”

David’s eyes were a little glossy with tears. “Really?”

Patrick smiled softly. “Of course, baby. I’ve really missed being at the store with you every day. And I hate how little time we’ve been able to spend together.” He dropped a sweet kiss to David’s lips.

“But you keep talking about how great the seminar thing is. How good it is to be brushing up on the stuff you learned in college and making connections and learning about small business ownership and stuff. And you seem to be a big fan of Rohan and Jackie and what’s-his-face.” 

“Oliver, baby. And he was not flirting with me at that cocktail hour you came to.” Patrick’s smile turned teasing, causing David to scowl. 

“He was 100 percent flirting with you, Patrick.” 

Patrick kissed David’s forehead and wrapped his arms tighter around his husband. “He wasn’t, but that’s not the point, David. The point is, yes, I like learning about small business ownership and making connections. But you’re crazy if you think I would rather hang out with these random people I’ve known for two weeks than be with you. They’re nice people, David, but you’re the love of my life, remember? I proposed, you said _yes_, we put rings on each other and pledged to love each other for the rest of our lives? Ring a bell for you?” 

David’s mouth twisted into the half smile he did when he was trying not to smile. It didn’t make nearly as many appearances these days, now that David was more willing to show his true feelings—especially to Patrick—and it always filled Patrick with a strange fondness when it did appear on David’s face. 

_ _“Yes, I remember,” David whispered, pulling Patrick in for a kiss. _ _

_ _Their mouths met lazily, tongues swiping against one another and teeth gently nipping at lips. It was the kind of affectionate, familiar kiss that David had never experienced—or particularly seen the appeal in—before Patrick. But now it was possibly his favorite kind of kiss. Sure, he loved the aggressive, heated kissed he and Patrick shared when they were desperate for each other and the deep, searching kisses they exchanged when making love, but the ease and tenderness of these first-thing-in-the-morning type kisses warmed something that hadn’t existed in David until Patrick came along. _ _

_ _Reluctantly, David pulled away after a few minutes. “You should probably get going. Wouldn’t want to keep Oscar waiting.” He said this with an easy, trusting smile that reassured Patrick that David didn’t really feel threatened. _ _

_ _“Oliver,” Patrick corrected with a grin. “And I’m going to skip breakfast and just meet them for the first seminar.”_ _

_ _“No, Patrick, you should go,” David said, instantly feeling guilty. _ _

_ _“David,” Patrick said, kissing David again. “Remember what I said? Love of my life versus random seminar people? No contest, baby.” _ _

_ _A beautiful smile stretched across David’s face, filling Patrick with the warmth and tenderness that only David could inspire. God, but he loved this man. _ _

_ _David put on a brave face. “I know, but there’s only a few days left. I can survive until then.” _ _

_ _“Maybe you can,” Patrick said, his grin turning a little dirty, “but I’m not sure I can.” He grasped David’s hips and tugged him close, grinding his hard cock against David’s thigh. _ _

_ _David moaned quietly. “But—” _ _

_ _Patrick’s lips descended upon David’s again, much more heated this time. “Nope. I’ve made my decision. I would much rather stay in bed and fuck my ridiculously sexy husband than have mediocre eggs Benedict with three people I’ll probably never see again. Now if you’ll just be a good boy and behave while I text them and let them know, we can have some fun before I have to leave.” _ _

_ _David flat out whimpered and all but melted into a puddle of goo on the bed. Patrick knew what it did to David when he got all bossy and aggressive like that, and all of David’s resolve to insist that Patrick keep his plans flew out the window. _ _

_ _Patrick rolled over so he could reach the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He shot off a quick text, and David heard him open a drawer, presumably to retrieve lube. Patrick returned to David and tugged him closer to the center of the bed. He’d already shucked the white t-shirt and pajama pants he’d slept in, and he was a vision in tight blue boxer briefs kneeling over David.__

_ __ _

__

David sighed happily. “I believe you mentioned something about fucking me?” He said innocently. 

_ _Patrick’s lecherous grin widened. “That I did, David. That I did.” He lowered his body on top of David’s, kissing him wildly, hands stroking up and down David’s chest, arms, and sides. He rolled his hips against David, moaning a little. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”_ _

_ _“Patrick,” David whined, already starting to feel desperate and unhinged. It truly had been too long since they’d had sex, and David couldn’t bear to go without Patrick’s cock inside him for much longer. _ _

_ _Patrick sat up so that he could help David undress, and soon they were both just in their underwear, miles of skin pressed together just the way they liked it. Patrick started a trail of wet kisses down David’s neck to his chest, where he paused at the collarbone to suck some pretty red marks that they could both admire for the next few days. _ _

_ _“Need you,” David panted. “Please, no more teasing. Need to feel you inside me.” He searched blindly for the lube Patrick had dropped on the bed and was surprised when his hand clasped around an entirely different object first—David’s favorite butt plug. “What’s this?” _ _

_ _“It’s a plug, David,” Patrick said, a teasing smile on his face. “We’ve played with them many times; I thought you’d know what it is by now.” _ _

_ _David rolled his eyes, even as Patrick playfully bit at David’s nipples. “Yes, I know it’s a plug, Patrick,” he said, biting back a groan when Patrick’s tongue got involved in the nipple action. “I meant, why is it out?” _ _

_ _“Oh, because I’m going to fuck you into this mattress, fill you with my come, and then put a plug in you so you can feel it all day until I come home.” Patrick said this very casually, as though he and David were discussing what inventory to order for the store that month. _ _

_ _David’s dick twitched and jaw dropped in tandem. Every time David thought he’d gotten used to the wonder that was Dirty Patrick, he said something like this that caught him completely off guard. “Oh, um, well okay. That sounds—that sounds like a pretty good plan,” David stammered. “Carry on, then.” _ _

_ _Patrick chuckled against David’s chest and resumed playing with David’s nipples. “It’s one of the short days of the seminar, remember? It only goes until one, so then I can meet you at the store”—he paused to scrape his teeth against the sensitive spot just below David’s ribs—“and we can close for a late lunch, and I’ll take you to the back and take the plug out and fuck you again, because you’ll be all slippery and open and ready for me, won’t you, baby?”_ _

_ _David moaned, nodding his head. _ _

_ _“Think you can handle that, David?” Patrick asked, his voice rough._ _

_ _David nodded again. “Yes, please. I want that. Want to feel you inside me until you come back to me.” _ _

_ _Patrick smiled and tugged David’s briefs down. “Good boy,” he praised, dragging his tongue teasingly over the length of David’s dick, eliciting a sharp gasp from his husband. “Do you want my cock, David? Want me to fill you up?” He sucked the head of David’s cock into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. _ _

_ _“Yes,” David begged breathlessly. “Please, Patrick, it’s been too long. Need you so fucking bad.” _ _

_ _Patrick nodded, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers and David’s hole. “You’re right, baby,” he said, slipping a finger inside, “it’s been far too long since I’ve had this ass. Miss feeling you around me, David.”_ _

_ _David could only moan in response, which Patrick took as a sign to slide a second finger into David. He thrust gently for a few moments, stretching him before adding a final finger. “Ready for my cock, baby?” He growled._ _

_ _“Yes, Patrick, please.” David sounded so needy, so anguished, that Patrick removed his fingers and quickly notched his cock at David’s hole. He slowly slid in, pausing for a moment when his balls rested against David’s ass. _ _

_ _David hitched his legs up further. “Move,” he gasped. _ _

_ _Patrick didn’t need to be told twice. He began to thrust into David with an almost punishing intensity. “Fuck, David,” he ground out. “You’re so fucking tight. How are you so perfect around my dick?”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

David answered with a keening whimper that Patrick found incredibly sexy. Nothing turned Patrick on more than David going all pliant and desperate under Patrick’s ministrations. The way all tension left David’s face, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to maintain eye contact, and the way he grabbed desperately at whatever part of Patrick he could reach, needing to be touching him as much as possible. Watching David trust Patrick to take care of him and make him feel good was truly a revelation. 

_ _Patrick grasped David’s ankles and pulled his legs up to rest against his shoulders, both of them groaning in unison at the change in depth and angle that resulted. “Not gonna last much longer,” Patrick warned. “Stroke your cock for me, baby. Want to see you come.” _ _

_ _Obediently, David grasped his erection, stroking in time to Patrick’s thrusts. “Close,” he mumbled, eyes closing against all the pleasure. _ _

_ _“Open your eyes, David,” Patrick told him. “Want you to watch me fill you up.” _ _

_ _“Fuck,” David moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” His hand moved faster until he came hard, ass clenching around Patrick as he shot across his chest._ _

_ _Patrick wasn’t far behind, unleashing a deep growl as he came into David’s ass. Panting, he gently guided David’s legs back down to the bed. “Hand me the plug, David,” he said, still trying to catch his breath. _ _

_ _David did as he was told and whimpered a little when Patrick pulled out, but was somewhat placated when Patrick gently slid the plug into place before kissing David’s thighs. _ _

_ _Patrick crawled up the bed and lay on his side next to David. He trailed a finger through the come on David’s chest and sucked it clean. He repeated the motion once more, this time bringing his finger to David’s lips. David lapped at Patrick’s finger before hauling him closer to kiss him. This kiss was a slow, satisfied, loving kiss—the kind that David had learned that Patrick needed after sex. It was a grounding kiss, one that reminded them both that they belonged to each other and that nothing—no three-week seminar, no disaster at the store, no family drama—could get in the way of the love they shared. _ _

_ _“I love you,” David whispered against Patrick’s lips. “And I missed you.” _ _

_ _“I love and missed you, too, David.” Patrick murmured. He glanced up at the clock and groaned. “But I really do have to get up now.” _ _

_ _“I know,” David said, kissing Patrick one more time. “Go hop in the shower.” _ _

_ _Patrick rolled off the bed and was halfway to the bathroom when he came back and leaned over to kiss David again. “It’s much easier for me to leave today knowing that you’ll be feeling me inside you all day,” he said against David’s lips, reaching down to gently tap the plug. _ _

_ _“You are an evil, evil man, Patrick Rose-Brewer,” David called, as Patrick sauntered to the bathroom. _ _

_ _Patrick just smiled. David did have a point, after all._ _


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1:24 p.m., and David knew this because he’d been checking his watch obsessively every three minutes or so once noon had rolled around. Between his memories of that morning, the feeling of the plug still nestled inside him, and the anticipation of Patrick’s return, focusing on the store that morning had been nearly impossible—he’d tried to sell a customer looking for bath salts a poncho woven from various plant fibers and had rung up Roland for six jars of foot cream instead of the two he was purchasing.

When Stevie had popped in at 1:00 on the dot, David was snippier and more short tempered than usual, not because he was upset to see Stevie, but because he was so deeply disappointed that she was not Patrick. Logically he knew that it was impossible for Patrick to have made it back to Schitt’s Creek by that time, seeing as the conference ended at 1:00, and there was likely to be at least a few minutes of schmoozing and chatting and whatever it was that people did at small business conferences before Patrick could make it to his car and drive to the store. But still. There was a certain level of anticipation—and, okay, desperation—building up in David by this point. 

Stevie had tired of David’s snappishness after about four minutes and had asked him what was stuck up his ass today before flouncing out, a stolen apple in her hand, leaving David flustered, frustrated, and positively aching for Patrick. 

By 1:45, David was certain he was going to lose his mind. He hadn’t had a customer in at least a half an hour, Patrick was taking forever, and the wild, insecure part of David’s brain that still hadn’t been entirely eradicated began to spiral with thoughts of Patrick having forgotten about him or run off with fucking Oliver from the conference. David attempted to distract himself by arranging and rearranging every surface in the store, but nothing could quell the nervous energy coursing through him. He was growing impossibly impatient, and damn it, he needed to be fucked. 

When the bell chimed over the door a few minutes later, David nearly sagged in relief when he saw his husband walk through the door. He took a few staggering steps toward Patrick as Patrick flipped the sign to closed and locked the door, and they met a few feet from the door, lips crashing together in a desperate kiss. 

David immediately began to roll his hips against Patrick's, needing as much contact as humanly possible as his tongue tangled with Patrick’s and his hands traveled a weaving path across Patrick’s back and shoulders and down to his ass. He gripped Patrick’s firm cheeks, using this leverage to grind their hard cocks together, both of them groaning as he did so. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick gasped against David’s lips, pulling back just a hair. “Couldn’t think about anything except you all day long.”

David’s returning smile was a mixture between pleased and dirty, and he bit down on Patrick’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. “Me too, baby,” he whispered directly against Patrick’s ear. “All I could focus on was your big cock filling me up and fucking me hard.”

Patrick whimpered a little and began to tug David back to the back room. If he’d had any presence of mind whatsoever apart from his animalistic need to get David naked and fuck him, he’d have been appalled at the display they’d put on right in front of the windows where anybody could see them. But propriety was just about the last thing on Patrick’s mind at that moment.

The second the curtain flapped closed behind them, David found himself shoved up against a wall, Patrick’s body caging him, and Patrick’s hungry mouth on his again. David relaxed into the kiss, perfectly content to let Patrick take the lead. They kissed desperately for what felt like hours but was actually just several long, heated minutes before David’s need for more started to win the battle with his desire to just enjoy his husband’s body against his. 

David began to claw at Patrick’s cotton sweater, trying to get it off of him, but unable to since their bodies were pressed so closely together. “Patrick,” he whimpered. “Need you. Please, I wanna feel you.” 

Patrick grunted and pulled back enough so that they could both strip off their shirts, tossing them into a crumpled heap somewhere on the floor. The feeling of their bare chests meeting, David’s chest hair tickling Patrick’s smoother chest, was one that never grew old for either of them. It was such a simple experience, not one that was even that sexual, but the feeling of closeness it gave them lit them both up inside. 

One of David’s hands tried to worm its way down the front of Patrick’s pants, but it was summarily smacked away. “Did I say you could touch, David?” Patrick growled before biting down on the juncture of David’s neck and shoulder. 

A strained whimper was his only answer, and Patrick stepped away from David, putting space between their bodies for the first time since he had entered the store. 

“Come back,” David whined, grabbing at Patrick’s shoulders. 

Patrick took David’s hand and walked him the few steps to the desk where Patrick sat when he was doing their taxes or other boring financial things David didn’t pay much attention to. Patrick turned David’s body to face it and then pressed his chest to David’s back. “I want you to take the rest of your clothes off and then lean over the desk so I can see the plug I put in your pretty little ass this morning, baby. Can you do that for me?”

David noted mutely. 

“Use your words, baby,” Patrick said, pressing a kiss to the side of David’s neck. 

“Yes,” David gasped. He quickly began to wiggle out of his pants and briefs, and Patrick enjoyed the show for a minute before taking off his own pants and underwear, succeeding in being fully naked just as David leaned over the desk, his chest pressed against the cool wood and face cradled in his arms, ass on perfect display. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered, almost reverently at the way his husband was presenting his body to him. He ran a gentle hand down David’s back to his perfect ass, where he gently rubbed the cheeks before spreading them a little to get a better view of the plug. “You are so fucking sexy, David. All on display just for me, huh, baby? You like being all naked for me to touch and admire, don’t you?”

A faint “Yes,” was Patrick’s only reply, which pleased him immensely. He dropped to his knees and bit down on one of David’s ass cheeks, sucking and laving his tongue over the bite to make sure he left a mark. He began to trail kisses up David’s thighs and across his ass, getting close to the tender skin around the plug, but never actually touching it. David began to wiggle and writhe against him, desperate for more contact.

“Patrick,” came his broken plea. “Honey, please. I need you.” His voice was desperate and almost pitiful, and Patrick couldn’t tease him any longer. He gently removed the plug and immediately buried his face between David’s cheeks, licking and sucking at his rim, tongue poking into his hole. David’s hips bucked as he let out a long, sexy groan. “Patrick,” he gasped. “God, Patrick, feels so good.”

Patrick, pleased at the praise, redoubled his efforts, driving David crazy with flicks of his tongue and gentle tugs with his teeth. He snaked a hand around to David’s cock, which was absolutely dripping, and gave it a few strokes. 

David moaned loudly. “Gonna come if you keep doing that,” he said, voice strained. “Please, I wanna come with you inside me.”

Patrick got up from his kneeling position and draped himself across David’s back, his cock teasing against David’s crack. “You’re still nice and slick and open from this morning, David,” he cooed, “just like I said you’d be.” 

“Mmhmm. Yes, Patrick, I’m ready. Please.” 

Patrick continued to rut softly against David’s ass, enjoying teasing his husband a little. He sucked more marks onto David’s back and shoulder blades.

“Patrick! Put your cock in my ass and fuck me, goddamnit!” David exploded, nearly in tears at how badly he needed Patrick.

“Oh, baby, “ Patrick crooned, enjoying this maybe a little too much. “You need my cock that bad, do you? Was the fucking I gave you this morning not enough?” 

David whimpered. “It was good, honey. So good. But I need more. Please, I’ve been so good and patient, and I waited for you all day. Patrick, please, I was so good for you.” David’s voice broke as he begged, and Patrick rewarded him by slamming his cock into David’s tight ass. 

They moaned in tandem, and Patrick began a slow rhythm, smoothing his hands up and down David’s back and sides as he thrust. “Yes, baby,” he said, his voice warm and reassuring, “you were so good for me. You’re always so good and perfect for me, David, and I love you so much. I love being buried deep inside you like this. You feel so good, baby.”

David reached blindly behind him with one hand, needing more contact with Patrick. Patrick caught his hand and gently kissed his fingers before tangling their fingers together. With his other hand, Patrick gripped David’s hip and began to thrust into him harder, losing a little of the control he’d so carefully guarded. 

Patrick admired the pretty arch in David’s back and the smooth skin he’d spent hours stroking and marking. A few lurid love bites stood out in stark contrast to his creamy skin, and Patrick felt that familiar rush of protectiveness and pride swell inside him as he focused on them. David was his and his alone, and no matter what had happened in David’s past or who he had been with, Patrick was the only one who got to see David like this ever again. He was the one who got to leave marks all over David, and his was the only cock that could fill David up and reduce him to the moaning, whimpering mess before him. Before David, Patrick had never considered himself a particularly jealous or territorial lover (though he now understood exactly why that was), but with David, he couldn’t stop the chorus of “Mine, Mine, Mine,” that often went through his head. 

In this moment, hips pistoning in and out of the most perfect ass the world has ever seen, Patrick was thinking, “Mine,” with every thrust. He thought “Mine,” as he let go of David’s hand to reach around and stroke David’s hard, pulsing cock. And he said it out loud as he came hard inside of David. “Mine, David. Fuck, you’re all mine.” 

David wasn’t sure if it was Patrick emptying his load inside him or Patrick’s hand on his cock or the possessive words streaming from Patrick’s mouth that triggered his explosive orgasm, but he suspected it was probably a combination of all three. He came with a roar all over Patrick’s hand and his own stomach and chest before sagging against the desk, Patrick still blanketed across his back and buried deeply inside of his ass. 

They breathed heavily for a few moments without moving before they both began to grow aware of the various aches and strains on their bodies. Patrick gingerly pulled out of David, taking a moment to admire the mess he’d left and then helped David stand, massaging his shoulders and arms before pulling him tight against his body. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing him tenderly.

David smiled and cradled Patrick’s face in his hands. “Love you,” he said, thumbs smoothing across Patrick’s flushed cheeks. “I’m all yours, and you’re all mine.” 

Patrick smiled, loving the sound of those words from David’s lips. He nestled his face against David’s neck, just needing to bask in this moment and enjoy the closeness to his husband for a few minutes longer. 

Reluctantly, Patrick pulled away a few minutes later. “Guess we should get cleaned up and reopen the store, huh?” 

“Guess so,” David said, smiling as he kissed Patrick one more time. “Our customers have come to expect a certain schedule, you know.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “With smarts like that, maybe I’ll send you to the next business conference.” 

David scowled. “We both know that’s not a thing that will ever happen,” he said flatly. 

“You never know, David.” 

“I know. Now stop tempting me with that beautiful ass and get dressed.” 

“You’ve turned into quite a task-master, David Rose-Brewer,” Patrick teased. 

David just smiled. Patrick did have a point, after all.


End file.
